Alternate Universe : Ice Prince
by JustAnOrdinaryOtakuGuy
Summary: Different Universe... Different Story...


**I don`t own Adventure Time**

Alternate Universe: Ice Prince

I open my eyes… it`s look like i`ve been out for a long time… I woke up in unknown room… my head was hurting I don`t remember anything… all that I remember is about… a war… As I look around i noticed that the room is made out of ice… I didn`t feel cold, it`s more like I didn`t feel anything. I look at a giant ice block I saw my reflection, there is something different about me… my skin is blue… my hair is white like the snow... I look around some more I saw some penguins as I slowly open my mouth saying "Gun..ther?" my head started to hurt as I turn around I saw an old bag, Its look like it`s been there for ages as I look inside I found a journal, there`s something written in the cover "Finn`s Journal" as i look more to it I noticed the handwriting was familiar… "F..Fi..Finn"… That's my name? as I remember slowly the journal is supposed to be mine but I can`t remember anything "I need to find out more about me"…as I opened the journal it`s condition wasn`t good but I can understand whats written in it…

"It`s my first time writing on a journal I was so happy that my parents give this to me…my parents said to write all my feelings and the things that I want to so… I hope my future self don`t hate me for this… I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Finn I`m 12… so let`s start… yesterday… "

As I read the 1st to the 5th page I was just talking about some things that an average boy does… as I continue to read...The 6th page there was something written about my parents…

"Mom and dad is leaving tomorrow i`m going to missed them but they will only be gone for about 2-3 days so who cares… It`s not like they`re going to be gone forever…"

Then the next three pages were ripped…. Then I continue to read to the next page.

"It`s been a while since the last time I wrote… something… it`s just… It`s the only way that I can… get this feeling off me… it`s been weeks since the car of my parents fell and had an accident… Their bodies were nowhere to be found… I just can`t accept the fact that they`re gone… This week i`m going to moved to the orphanage… At first I wasn`t fine with that but when I heard that my relatives didn`t want me. I said to myself I rather be an orphan than forcing to live with my relatives that didn`t love me… But still I hope my parents were alive here with me…

As I started to remember some things I continued to read my journal…

"It`s been 3 months since I moved here in the orphanage… The people here are very strict… The kids here aren`t that friendly... Next week is my birthday I hope that someone will t adopt me fast I think I can`t take living here anymore…"

"Well.. Today`s my birthday… I`m really happy my wish came true! I`m leaving this forsaken place... Someone adopt me! He didn`t look that bad just a little shabby but his not that bad I think… When I told him today was my birthday we celebrated we went to different places and we`ve done some things. I`m so happy right now but still i`m a little sad because I keep remembering my parents… but today… it`s a day for a celebration…"

I`ve been adopted... by who? My head started to hurt really bad as lie down on the floor…tears sudden fell I slowly close my eyes "Mom… Dad…Is this a dream?" hours passed I`m still lying on the floor…then i stand up and tried to find something to wear and to eat as I looked in the old bag I found some old dirty clothes, I took it out and changed blue robes that i`m wearing… I wore the jeans and the shirt now I need to find something to eat… I saw there are some fishes that the penguins have so I took one I don`t know how to make a fire so i removed the scales and started to eat it raw… after I finished my meal I continued reading the journal to know more… and to find out what happened.

"Well it`s been quite some time since I started live with my foster father… his name is Simon Petrikov. His been fixing some papers so I can become his son legally. This past few days we continued to know more about each other… He told me that he is an A..Antiqurian something like that some specialist who knows ancient artifacts… Isn`t that awesome! Now to the serious part... Well the fact about being adopted… Isn`t that bad but the thing that I don`t understand is why did he adopt me… He have success in life… He even told me he have a fiancé and his doing well with his job I know that his not that rich… but why adopt some random kid you don`t even know if you have a fiancé… Mom once told me that you make babies with your fiancé but still I didn`t quite understand how… Ummm… Well how do you make babies? Maybe I ask Simon later…"

"Babies? Oh yeah" I started to remember a few things but it`s still not coming to me… I started to laugh even through its a serious matter of remembering my past…"Babies huh" I continued reading.

"A while ago I asked Simon about adopting me and how to make babies and his fiancé, His skin completely turned pale and he can`t even say a word… "You know… Finn it's a complicated so i`m going to tell when you`re older…and about my fiancé… Her name is Betty I think we aren`t still prepared so… its complicated too"

"Oh… Okay" I responded then I thought to myself "Prepared for what? I didn`t still quite understand what he means… but still her fiancé`s name is Betty… Cool name…"

"Today`s Simon is leaving for trip to… I didn`t even know where but still… I hope he have a safe trip… well I hope I get older fast so I can come with him to his trips… better than staying here doing homeworks that he always prepares when he leaves for the trip… but again I hope he have a safe trip

Next Page…

"Simon`s home early I saw him bringing a lot of things… I saw some old vases… and old antique things but the thing that I was interested was the thing that he was holding… A Golden Crown… It has 3 gems on it… as I looked at Simon I felt something… it`s like… well nevermind i`m here to write about how happy I am that nothing bad happened to him."

"The Crown… " when I was looking at the ice block there was something on my head i didn`t payed attention to it very much and didn`t noticed it when i changed my clothes… I put my hand on my head there`s the crown… I took it off and looked at it. "it's the same crown on my journal… I need to know more"

The next pages I was talking about how I lived with Simon… bondings… and other stuff that's not that helpful to my situation right now but it made me smile because I keep imagining what It`s been liked…As i continue to read hours passed…I feel tired so I lied down on the icy floor "still not feeling anything" I look up at the frozen ceiling thinking "What could have happened all these time?" I slowly closed my eyes drifting me to sleep…


End file.
